Many communications terminal products need to use two cards: a subscriber identity module (SIM) card and a secure digital memory card (SD) card. The SIM card and SD card are placed in card slots. According to product layout requirements, the card slots of the two cards are independent of each other. That is, there is a SIM card slot and an SD card slot that are separately disposed.